


The road

by threeroses96



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeroses96/pseuds/threeroses96
Summary: No one would knows that writing been drunk could bring Kim Heechul love





	The road

The worse in life is been alone or the feeling of been all by yourself, that's what i experiment every day, even when i'm fooling around the 90% of the time, i feel the loneliness. All the people thinks that been famous is the key to happiness, but in my case... it's not true. Been an idol is amazing, feel the love of the people, meet other countries, sing and dance is incredible but through the years you discover that is not enough. 

Today is one of those days, when the only thing that comfort me is drink until a get very very drunk and lose all my sense´s, even when i have the most wonderful members, the best fanclub, money, my pets, etc. I feel more lonely than ever… and here i am in my living room drinking like is no tomorrow, writhing things on my blog in case that someone reads them and knows how i feel. 

But the saddest thing in this history is that all i want is one person knows my feels, come to me and said that he loves me, that i never going to feel alone any more, he is going to protect me and give all the things that i need, not the material things… just his love. But of course we cant have it all in our life, so he nevers gonna know that i literally die every time he smile at me, with those little dimples. That i need the touch of his hands, that a mimic him just for i little of his attention, and for almost three years i been waiting for a sign to let him know how much i love him. 

But that sign never came… i dont blame him, how someone like my little sammja is going to be happy with someone like me. 

Suddenly i heard a knock on the frontal door, i just ignore until the strokes on the door became more and more strong.

“Just leave” I said, the least thing that i want was my manager see me in this state. Suddenly i heard someone calling “Hyung im worried pliss let me in, i don't go anywhere until you open this door” That can't be happening, i recognize that sweet and annoying voice anywere “Kyunhoonie?? It's that you..? What...what are you doing here?? it's late and how do you get in here??” all i can do is ask what the hell is he doing here. “Heechul-ah... i… i saw what you publish pliss let me in, i think we have to talk” Kyunghoon said, with a really nervous voice “Or you open or i swear that i'm gonna break the door” He said. 

The only thing that i can think about was,   
1\. He was here  
2\. He worries about me   
3\. I regret to be so drunk 

After keeping in silense for a while, i heard that kyunghoonie starts to pushing the door “Ok ok… im gonna open the door, please just stop” The second i open the door i regret, when i see Hoonie the first that got my attention was the sad look in his eyes, those watery brown eyes, are not shining anymore, they lose the brightness and the smile… 

“Hyung im so happy to see you” Hoonie said after give me a hug and crying a little “Im so worry about you, i just read what you put on your blog, you are not alone you have me ok? never forget that” even when all i wanna do was jump and kiss him for been so perfect, i know that wasn't right, probably he thinks that i'm gonna make something stupid and come to protect me from myself just like a good friend do. “There's nothing to worry about im fine, just i little bit drunk and depressed but i'm fine, i really i'm… now you look that im fine, so i gonna ask you to leave” i said pointing to the door “NO i don't go to anywhere until you listen what i have to said” Kyunghoon said seriously “ Ok… im listen” 

“I don't want you interrupt me, so please be quiet until i finish… i don't know how to start” he said with a little pout “From the beginning is good for me” I said. 

“Ouh Heechul don't make jokes now please… How could i start?... When i first saw you i was speechless and i think “wow he is so pretty, so smart, so funny and so other things” … i never think that you and me would be friends, but somehow we become really close, made a song together, spend time with each other playing video games or only talking for hours… i really don't know how but my feelings for you starting to change, every time you take my hand i feel on clouds, if you came close to me or hug me from behind, if you sing my song or touch my ears i have the feeling that i win the lottery or something, and after read your publication, i know that a can't hide my feelings for you anymore… i want to be the person by your side all your life, having kids with you, laughing with you, tell you that you look pretty even when we are gray and old, because im... im love with you hyung… i know that maybe you don't feel the same way as me, but if you give a chance i can make that you fall for me the way i am for you now…” when hoonie said that last word i was tearing so so bad that i can barely see him through tears.

“It's all true?” i ask him feeling that my heart's gonna explode “All that i said is true” He said drying my tears with his thumbs “And now and gonna close my eyes, if you kiss me i promise to make you the most happy man for the rest of my life, if you don't… i also make you happy, because your happiness is mine… so just decide and dont feel pressure i will be by your side no matter what” he said with a nervous expression on his face.

On the other hand i was in shock, feeling so happy but at the same time, i don't know what to do, the only thing i do was caressing his pale chicks with my hands and touch every single part of his face, i stop on his lips… 

“I love you hoonie… since a long time…” After saying what i feel, the only thing i could do was kissing him with all my heart. He pull us apart for a moment.... 

“This is just the beginning, i swear hyung… i'll make all your dreams come true with me by your side” he said before kiss me again “i'm sure you do” i said with a smile on face...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that u liked, it my first time writing... Took me lot of time and guts to publish this, I did it with all my heart.... and I really hope that you enjoy it 
> 
> PD: it my first time writing in English so sorry for the mistakes uwu


End file.
